Memory management typically involves automatic and manual techniques for removing objects that are no longer needed from memory. Garbage collection (GC) is a dynamic approach for automatic memory management to process and identify obsolete memory objects. Typically, database management systems (DBMS) apply the GC approach as part of services provided for databases. Relational database management systems (RDBMS) are a type of DBMS where information is organized by relations. Software systems that maintain relational databases may be described as RDBMS. Data in relational databases is organized into rows and columns. Generally, each object in a relational database has its own table with rows of the table representing instances of that type of object and columns of the table representing values attributed to an instance of the object. Processes executed by a DBMS over a database is measured through units called transactions. A transaction generally represents any change in the database. Transactions state that each process unit executed in a database must either be entirely completed or have no effect over the database. RDBMS are capable of maintaining databases stored on hard disk drives (HDDs) and solid state drives (SSDs), as well as in-memory databases that are stored in main memory. In-memory databases provide faster performance in comparison with disk-based databases due to eliminated seek time when querying data. However, in-memory databases depend heavily on main memory that has finite capacity. It is challenging to perform timely GC over big scale installations where hundreds of database engines run in parallel and perform thousands of transactions per second.